A new and distinct variety of apple was identified from a population of seedlings derived from an open-pollinated ‘Honeycrisp’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,197) block. This pollination was sanctioned as a part of the Midwest Apple Improvement Association apple breeding project. ‘Honeycrisp’ and other select varieties were cultivated with the intention of progeny testing open-pollinated seedlings. This superior seedling tree was identified from this progeny test at Pataskala, Ohio.
The seedling tree was planted as a 1-year-old tree at Pataskala, Ohio in 2001 and grown among a population of several hundred siblings. Evaluations of fruit quality and tree growth parameters were begun in 2005 and this seedling was identified over several years as superior based upon tree growth habit, precocity, superior fruit quality, and harvest time. Utilizing grafting reproduction, the new apple tree variety was asexually propagated by Mitch Lynd in 2010 at Pataskala, Ohio and has been observed to remain true to the description set forth herein, through successive generations. While T-budding was used initially to reproduce the new apple tree variety, although it is expected that other industry recognized budding methods would be effective.